


Coming Home

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Keeping Us Together [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the hc that Gabriel wraith powers come from him being mentally distressed, Double Entendre, Gabriel is dissociating, Genji is a Little Shit, Genji loves his brother, Jesse is crafty, Jesse is done, Jesse just wants a family, Jesse/genji brotp, Protective Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Set after Taming Each Other, the safest place to hold the former Blackwatch commander is inside the Overwatch hq.





	1. Genji

Sneaking Gabriel Reyes into the Overwatch hq is as difficult as it sounds. True, the wraith was more of a dissociative statue after Jesse managed to calm him. That doesn't lessen the fact that he was on The Top Wanted List for the place he was about to be snuck into.  
"Why are you sneaking him in instead of being like 'howdy y'all, caught me a ghost?'" Genji's confusion was granted as the cowboy had just basically described the situation over lines that have been out of use since the explosion.  
"Because I just got him to feel safe...ish. Can't have them experiment or incarcerate him. Not until I know he will be treated correctly."  
"Correctly?"  
"Yeah, correctly. My theory was right. Something about the nanobots ain't right. They use his anger and fear. Makes him obsessive." He checked on the old commander, who just stared at the floor in front of his feet. Little wisps flew over him, disappearing into the air. "The better he feels, the more solid he is."  
"So... How you want to go about this?" Unlike his brother, the cyborg was more willing for dangerous lies being kept.  
"Remember the old tunnel to get to the boats? Meet me there."  
"He should be in cuffs."  
"Genji!"  
"-so if we get caught, we have an alibi."  
"... oh." Just like old times for the two of them. Jesse was Plan A; Genji made sure of Plan B.  
" Do you have an idea where to hold him?"  
"My room. I just have to change the passcode-"  
"My brother will not be pleased." Though they were only talking, McCree swore he could see that shit-eating smirk.  
"Well..."  
"Well, what?" The playful voice turned serious. "Did you break up?"  
"No!" He gathered up scattered thoughts. "I... uh-"  
"Are you cheating on him?" Genji sounded like a pot boiling over. "Because if you are, I'm going to cut you like a-"  
"Jesus!" He didn't need that image again. "I gonna propose to him soon!" Nothing came from the other side, which rightfully worried him. True, Genji can keep dangerous secrets, but he is an easy-to-read book in bold print with gossip. " I'm still working on the decorations since I want this to be special. He deserves it." Still nothing from the other side. "Genji?" A scream erupted right in Jesse's ear.  
"Ohmygod!I'msoexcitedforyouandHanzi!Ohmygod!IthoughtIwasgoingtohavetofeedyourdicedupbodytomydragon,butthisissomuchbetter!" After a delighted squeal and a deep breath from the cyborg, McCree spoke.  
"Genji, we'll talk more about it later."  
"One question."  
"Shoot."  
"Who's best man am I going to be?"  
"I am not sure, we'll figure that out later. Have to ask him first."  
"Like he's going to say anything besides 'please take me now, cowman! Let us try to repopulate the world!'"  
"Genji, just get to the tunnel."

* * *

 

 _It's always a good day when you only need Plan A._ _Cockiness comes with a fee, always have a Plan B._ An old saying they had back in Blackwatch. Today was a good day. The tunnel has been out of need since the hellicrafts have become easier to maintain. Reyes remained quiet, looking like a convict on Death's Row. At least he smiled at Genji.  
"Sorry bout cuffin you." Jesse removed the cuffs and gestured for Gabriel to have a seat.  
"It's fine. Helps to have pressure." A small whisper unbefitting of the former great Blackwatch commander. He sat on the bed with hands folded in his lap.  
"Does it really?"  
"It keeps me grounded." He scanned the room with glazed eyes. Room 74 used to be a two person dorm. Overwatch isn't as fully employed as it once was so Jesse got lucky. "I should be locked up."  
"No." The cowboy intervened while digging through the drawer. "Not until you're your old self again."  
"Jesse-"  
"I did not break protocol just to have you be a little shit and try to get yourself killed." The years have made him nearly impenetrable to self-depicating nonsense. Being surrounded by veterans and people who have suffered tremendously but refuse to get help does that to a person. "Here are some clean clothes. Go change."  
"Rude of you to speak to your boss like that." The cyborg scolded once Gabriel was out of the room.  
"You know exactly why he can't just turn himself over."  
"How do you want to go about this then? Since you can't turn him over."  
"I have half an idea."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, so here's what's going onon

Hey y'all,

It's me, the author. I'm not ending the fic, it's taking me a while since a whole lot of shit has happened to me in the past year and who knew this fic would start being triggering.  
I really want to finish this story because... Well... The main reason I loved overwatch was because it has interesting characters that could totally be used to talk about important issues that affects our society. Like racism and mental health and the combination of them both. (just saying, Chu can fight me. Wasted potential.) And me being a black mentally ill person, I didn't realize how close to home this was going to hit (i knew kinda, but not as paralyzing as it has been).  
I am going to finish this, don't worry. I just wish for patience and understanding. And if you can't do that, just grant me with peace. I'm trying as hard as I can, despite popular belief. But the whole being mentally ill and black and having multiple white people that I thought who loved me tell me to my face that racism didn't exist and acting like I'm insane when I tell them my fucking experience really does a number on a person.  
I'm trying as hard as I can, please understand that. I love this fic and I want to complete it. It's just taking a lot of time.


End file.
